User blog:Ascura/Isabelle, The Heir of the Shadow Isles
Isabelle is a custom champion in the League of Legends Wiki. Abilities For every 1% Cooldown Reduction, it is changed into .5% Magic Penetration. }} Isabelle commands Halvar to swing his blade in front of her, dealing damage to all enemies in a 60* cone. |leveling = |cooldown = 6 |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 625 }} Halvar stabs directly in front of him after a short delay, lifting the first enemy hit in the air for 1.5 seconds before pulling his blade out and dealing damage. |leveling = |cooldown = 10 |costtype = mana |cost = 100 |range = 325 }} }} Isabelle sends out a phantasm of Halvar forward, pushing the first enemy champion hit up to 650 units. All enemies the phantasm touch are damaged. |leveling = |cooldown = |costtype = mana |cost = 80 |range = 650 }} Halvar has bonus armor and magic resist. |description2 = Halvar slams his shield on the ground, creating a 60* wave of damage that slows enemies for seconds. Enemies within 200 range are stunned for half the slow duration. Halvar's Stone Shield passive bonus is halved while this is on cooldown. |leveling = |leveling2= |cooldown = 20 |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |range = 650 }} }} After a short delay Isabelle summons a 500-radius stomp from Halvar at target location, dealing damage. Enemies hit within a 150-radius from the center are rooted for 2 seconds and take 150% damage. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |range = 900 }} Halvar stomps the ground, creating a crack in the earth. After 2 seconds the crack explodes, dealing damage and launching enemies on it to Halvar. Halvar can control how many cracks he makes by how close he places his cursor. Each additional crack is 36* apart from the next one and make the range and explosion delay shorter by 15% Maximum: 5 |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |range = 900 }} }} An enemy with 4 Soul Swipe stacks can be targeted directly by any of Isabelle's other spells. Isabelle's spells are slightly different doing this. Single target damage that deals of the targets missing HP as magic damage. Pushes all enemies hit. Creates a slow field on landing. Upon completion of the spell Halvar is summoned and Isabelle becomes untargetable. While Halvar is on the field you control him instead. Halvar must be within 1400 units of Isabelle or lose of his max health each second. If Halvar is destroyed while disconnected from Isabelle, Isabelle will lose 75% of her current HP. Activating this passive starts half the cooldown of Oversoul. |description2 = Activate while targeting either Isabelle or Halvar and the other will combine with the target. They gain different bonuses after combining. If Halvar will last 15 seconds before Isabelle returns to the field. This starts the other half of the cooldown for Oversoul. |leveling2 = Gains Shield and 25% move speed for 3 seconds. Gains 50 movespeed, Attack Damage, and all Magic Penetration changes to Armor Penetration. |cooldown = |cost = No Cost |range = 1400 }} Lore Isabelle sat in her room, quietly looking at her new dolls her father brought from his trip to Ionia. "Aren't they pretty Isabelle? I was able to pick these up from the Blood Moon festival this year! Lucky huh?" Isabelle silently picks up a doll, turning it around, admiring the bright red dress it wore. She finally breaks her silence saying, "Why isn't Shauna coming over to play anymore Daddy?" Her father sighs, picks her up, and places her on his lap. "I was hoping you wouldn't ask that." "Why? Did Shauna get hurt!?" "Well... yes. She got hurt very badly." "Could I go and give her some gifts and tell her to get better soon?" "No." "Why not!" "**sigh**. I guess I have to tell you. You'll find out soon enough by yourself anyway. Shauna's parents died yesterday." "W-w-w-what? H-h-h-how?" "They were murdered. I hope you can understand how Shauna is feeling right now." Isabelle sat in silence. "Shauna needs time to deal with this ok? She'll probably not be coming over for a long time." "Ok. Can... can you tell her I'll always be here if she needs me?" Her father smiles. "Yes. I'm sure I can do that." Lux had trouble catching up to Isabelle. "Wait up Isabelle!" Lux shouts. "I'm gonna be late if I don't hurry!" Isabelle shouts back. "Guess I have to just return this gift back, the birthday girl..." Lux begins saying, before she feels the package she has is ripped out of her hands. "Should of just said you had my present!" Isabelle opens up the box, and takes out a large cloak with the Spiritmight Insignia on the shoulder peice. "I was pretty busy, but I handmade that for you myself." Lux says. "Oh wow Lux this is amazing!" Isabelle says before hugging Lux. "See you after?" Isabelle asks. Lux replies with, "Yeah, Garen is waiting outside the walls with the horses! I was able to get them by saying we were doing a training routine. We'll have a ton of fun once you finish with your family." "Alright, see you after Lux!" Isabelle runs off, putting on the new cloak Lux gave her. "Finally here! And with a new cloak no less!" Isabelle looked down and kicked at the dirt. "Oh it's fine, come in the preparations are done." Isabelle immediately perks up, entering into the Spiritmight Mansion. “Was Catherine able to come?” Isabelle asks. “No she wasn’t. You know how busy she’s been lately. Not even having time to see her old father, haha. She did send a courier to wish you a happy birthday.” “Before we go in, let’s go back over what we need to do ok?" "I need to hold the family sword while the minister reads the family poem. Why are we doing this again?" Isabelle asks. "It's tradition honey. Once we are done you can go play with Lux. I left a special gift with Garen." her father says, winking to her at the end. "How did you find out!" "Oh I have my ways. Now quickly, the minister doesn't have all day!" Isabelle runs up the stairs to the pew, with the minister holding the large family sword outwards. Isabelle grabs it quickly, holding it out across her palms. "If we are finally all here, I'll begin the reading." the minister says. While the poem is being read Isabelle starts noticing her surroundings changing. All of the people in the chapel disappear. Forest growth begins overtaking the chapel, now in disrepair. Isabelle straps the sword across her back and leaves the broken chapel, moving towards the only light source she can see in the dark forest. She comes across a large soldier clad in stone armor sitting around a camp fire in the middle of a destroyed stone gazebo. Isabelle silently walks up as quietly as she can, until the soldier speaks up with “Away from me you damn ghouls! Do not make me slay you like all the others!” The stone soldier stands up, towering over the frightened Isabelle. Isabelle falls to her knees, not uttering a sound. “I warned you ghoul! I have no more patience!” The giant stone soldier reaches for his sword, and grasps at air. “My sword, where is it? …how do you have my sword ghoul?” Isabelle still mouthing for sound, reaches for the sword and throws it at the soldier. The soldier looks down at his sword, and looks back at Isabelle. After what seems like an eternity, the soldier says “My queen… I am sorry for my rudeness! I did not recognize you. You look much younger than when I last saw you.” “I’m… I’m… not a queen my sister is.” “You are not my queen? But you look exactly like her when she was younger, and you bear the royal crest!” Isabelle looks down to her cloak, at the spiritmight insignia. “This is just the family crest. Lightshield is the royal family. Has been for a long time.” “I am unfamiliar with this Lightshield. It must have been quite a while since our exodus then.” “Exodus?” “Do they teach you nothing of your origins? Yet they still bear the crest of the Isles?” “The…the Shadow Isles?” “Has it really fallen that far into darkness? The king has much…” “ISABELLE LOOK OUT!” Isabelle wakes up from her entry into the spirit world, by a warm liquid splashing over her face and cloak. She turns around, only to see her father impaled with a giant bolt. “Father… what… NO!” Isabelle screams, cradling him in her arms. In an instant, the surroundings change again to a giant stone castle. Isabelle is holding an unfamiliar stranger in her arms, bleeding to death. Yet she feels like she’s known him all his life. He was Isabelle’s father. “Run Isabelle. The rest of the family is escaping. Do not let the kings madness end your life as well…” Isabelle’s father slowly closes his eyes in death. Isabelle holds him in her arms, not crying. Not making noise. “We must go my lady. The King’s forces are sure to be here soon.” The giant stone soldier, no.., Halvar says to Isabelle. Right on cue, the wooden door is smashed open, a metal monster with a giant mace running into the room. Isabelle’s hearing goes mute. Halvar sends the monster flying back, and picks Isabelle up. Halvar runs out, towards the courtyard where the horses were awaiting. Isabelle mounts the horses, oblivious to the servant, …her name is Lux…, screaming her name. Isabelle rides for what feels like hours, her memories shifting between the past and the present. She finally stops at a clearing, many miles away from Demacia. She crawls up to a tree, sitting silently crying. Halvar phantasm sits watching for a long time before entering back into his home in the sword. He’s surprised to see his long lost Queen greet him upon entering. “Greetings Halvar.” “My queen! I was not mistaken, you were reincarnated!” “Not quite. I had to share a body with this girl. The body had the necessary skills for what we need, but her soul already inhabited it. I had to share it with her, hiding.” “…what do we do now Queen?” “Nothing. We’ve done enough already. The Night Hunter would of not tried to kill her if it was not for us. She will eventually have to face her fate one day. Until then, we will help her. Isabelle needs time to deal with this.” Quotes Upon Selection "Halvar has been getting bored. I could feel your anticipation from here... Oh hush. Upon entering a match with Vayne "My Queen... where is Isabelle? She has given me control for the time being. Why? Oh..." Taking the Black Spear from Kalista "Promise me you will take care of him Isabelle. My Queen... Thank you..." Joke Halvar sneaks up on Isabelle and scares her. Her spirit starts leaving her body and Halvar shoves it back in. Taunts against Lux "Hey Halvar! Listen to this. Lux used to *psstpsstpstt* You aren't saying anything. You are so thickheaded sometimes." Category:Custom champions